


Coffee

by godjoonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barista Chae Hyungwon, Bookworm Lee Jooheon, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Bullying, Coffee, Coffee Addict, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Chae Hyungwon, Smut, Top Chae Hyungwon, hyungheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjoonie/pseuds/godjoonie
Summary: Lee Jooheon is currently a Senior at Seoul National University. He isn't popular, at all. He's more of a bookworm, a nerd. He hates coffee. Completely loathes it. In his first years of University he would get bullied by all the upperclassmen just because he was a bit chubby and loved reading more than anything. They would purposely spill coffee on him. One of the core reasons why he hates coffee.ButJooheon comes across a cute cafe on campus. He decides to go in, only because he loves sweets as much as he loves reading. Before he orders he sees the most beautiful person on this very earth. He's breathtaking. Chae Hyungwon. The head barista. As well as a coffee addict.Jooheon is completely head over heels for this man, without even interacting with him at all. He goes to the cafe every single day and orders different types of coffee just so he could be near him. He wonders if his efforts will be noticed by Chae Hyungwon





	Coffee

                   It was a cold winter morning.

Jooheon was sitting in the coffee shop on the campus of the University he went to. 

Fun fact! He didn’t get in at first. Or the second time. Third time, nope.

He continuously worked his ass off to get into the University he wanted to and after all that it payed off when he finally got in. Of course with a bit of help. No one needs to know what he did to finally get in.

He took a sip of the hot chocolate he had gotten. He hated coffee. Loathed it. Funny because he was currently sitting in a coffee shop, surrounded by the smell of it. He was basically the only one on campus that  _ DIDN’T _ drink coffee. At all. There were multiple reasons behind it.

One of them now approaching him. He braced himself.

“Hey loser.” A man with a deep velvety voice spoke. “Drinking that stupid ass thing again? Are you a baby or something?” He laughed and so one of his other friends.

“What do you want Jino?” Jooheon asked, trembling a bit in his seat because he knew what they were capable of.

This was University. Yet there was still bullying going around.

The man in front of Jooheon was Min Jino. One of the bullies. The two behind him were his friends. Jung Jaesun, and Park Jisu. Jaesun contributing to Jooheon’s bullying. Not Jisu. Jisu was the brother of Jooheon’s best friend, Park Jimin. He didn’t exactly like that they were bullying him but he had a very ‘I don’t give a shit’ personality  so he never really did anything about it either. All he ever did was tag along. He looked on as Jino continued to talk. 

“Oh you know, the usual.” Jino had a cup of coffee in his hand. It wasn’t cold but it wasn’t scorching hot either. He opened the lid and poured it all over Jooheon’s lap. He and Jaesun laughed at him as Jisu awkwardly looked away. 

Jimin came up behind them and pushed Jino out of the way. “You fucking asshole.” He cursed at Jino. Jino wasn’t allowed to touch Jimin or say anything to him because of Jisu. Even if Jisu seemed quiet and harmless, Jino feared him.

See, and you would think. Because of that fear towards Jisu he would  _ ACTUALLY  _ do something about the whole bullying towards his brothers best friend but he didn’t. He didn’t care. 

He crouched down in front of Jooheon. Jooheon had his head down. He had tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to cry out loud because he knew Jino would say something.

“Fucking baby.” Jino turned around and started walking away with Jaesun following him. Jisu had stayed back, standing next to Jimin who was still crouching, trying to comfort Jooheon as he broke out into a quiet sob. “Shh shh it’s ok.” Jimin held his hands, speaking to him softly. “Sorry.” Jisu mumbled. “Sorry?” Jimin’s tone had changed towards his brother has he look up at him. He was angered. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ use that word.” He said. “Sorry doesn’t cut it. You stand there almost everyday as your stupid ass friend spills hot coffee on my best friend.” He was fuming. “You know that you can do something to stop that from happening yet you just. Stand there.” He exhaled deeply. “Get away from me. We’ll talk later.” Jisu sighed and walked away, catching up to the other two. “Come on. Let’s get you back to your dorm and cleaned up ok?” Jimin smiled sweetly at Jooheon.

Jooheon nodded. He sniffed and wiped his tears away. He then stood up and followed Jimin back to his dorm. 

-

After about 10 minutes of walking they got to Jooheon’s dorm. 

Jooheon immediately walked into the bathroom of his dorm, closing the door and taking his clothes off. He got into the shower and turned the faucet. 

The cold water hit his back. He liked the water cold. Sometimes freezing cold. 

He started crying as he washed himself. He always cried after whatever they did to him. He was sensitive. Fragile even. He was an actual baby and he knew that. He was too sensitive for this world.

Jimin heard Jooheon crying and sighed. He knocked on the bathroom door. “Jooheon, buddy?” He always spoke in a soft tone with Jooheon. “Are you okay in there?” He asked.

“Y-yea. I’m f-f-fine.” His voice cracked as he tried to speak. 

Jooheon got out after being in the shower for 20 minutes, just crying. 

He had his fresh new clothes already in the bathroom. He got dressed before walking out. He put on a soft white wool sweater, grey sweatpants and fuzzy socks. He got out and looked at Jimin who was waiting in front of the door. 

Jooheon’s eyes were swollen from all the crying. He sniffed.

“AW BABY.” Jimin embraced Jooheon. He started crying again.

Like I said. Too sensitive and fragile for this world.

“Its ok.” Jimin spoke. “Cry it all out.” He rubbed Jooheon’s back as he cried.

Jooheon was tired. So tired. He was tired of Jino’s torment. He was tired of the assignments, the essays, the professors, school. Basically everything. So tired. He didn’t think that getting into his dream school would end up being like this. He wasn’t only crying because of the bullying. He was crying because of the way his life was in general. He was crying it out. 

-

After all the crying Jooheon finally calmed down and decided to take a nap. 

Jimin sat at the edge of the bed and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“What am I going to do Jooheon?” He spoke to himself. He knew Jooheon was asleep. “I can’t protect you forever.” He stroked Jooheon’s hair.


End file.
